The Hunter
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro is a hunter for an underground slave auctioneer who happens to be his brother, Gaara. While hunting in Konaha he finds a particularly beautiful blonde who he can't resist to take.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Hunter

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** R/M

**Pairing(s):** KankuroxNaruto and GaaraxNaruto (secondary pairing).

**Warning(s):** Rape, Toys, Drag, etc...

**Summary:** Kankuro is a hunter for an underground slave auctioneer who happens to be his brother, Gaara. While hunting in Konaha he finds a particularly beautiful blonde who he can't resist to take. What Kankuro doesn't realize is that he is going to have a particularly hard time with this blonde...especially when you find yourself in love.

**Author's Note:** Well a lot of people encouraged me to write this fic...and so did my brain. So I had to. Please 'review' if you like. Please, I like critiques of my stories. Appreciate it!

_'blah' - thought_

_"blah" - spoken_

**PROLOGUE**

Chocolate eyes examined the card in his hand, an order from the slave auctioneer:

'Need more blondes and red-heads for our collection. Bring some the next round.'

He crushed the card in his hand as he looked around the bar. 'Fucking, asshole...doesn't look like there are many blondes here.' Kankuro looked at his glass, then drained the last of his glass and left the bar. He looked at the street lights as his eyes roved over the street. Right now he was hunting for blondes and reds, there was nothing particularly beautiful about those that he saw. The hunter began to walk down the street, looking at the different businesses that were still open. He looked at a ramen shop and noticed a blonde sitting, slurping some noodles hungrily. 'Hmm...looks like i'm in luck.'

Walking up to the shop, he took a seat next to the blonde, who momentarily glanced at him then went back to eating. "How about two of what the blonde is having." Kankuro said as he unwrapped the chopsticks and waited patiently. The blonde blushed as Kankuro brushed a hand against his own. "What's your name?"

Blue eyes looked at his own eyes in question, "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else here...besides us."

"My name is Naruto." The blonde answered.

Kankuro smirked as two bowls were presented to him. He pushed a bowl in front of Naruto, "Want another?"

A pink blush settled over the blonde's cheeks, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kankuro returned, then began eating in silence. 'Phase one complete.' Kankuro thought to himself. A vial of chloroform was in his pocket, while a handkerchief was in his pocket. While eating, he couldn't help but to look at the other man. He examined Naruto with the eyes of a hunter. Naruto was thin, but had a lean and muscular body. His blue eyes were innocent, revealing more than he wanted to the older man. Kankuro finished his bowl early, paid for both bowls, then left the stall to wait for Naruto. He hid in an alley while watching across the street. While waiting, he prepared the chloroform, dousing the handkerchief in the liquid.

He remembered the auctioneer's words, 'Get them for our members...no matter what.' Kankuro waited 30 minutes then watched as Naruto stood up, paid, and left the stall. He waited for a few minutes before leaving the alley and following Naruto from a distance. With people around, he could not take him, but he had to keep following until he was alone with the blonde. Fifteen minutes later, they turned on a deserted street, now was Kankuro's chance. He ran forward, and grabbed Naruto from behind. Naruto struggled while Kankuro placed the handkerchief over his mouth and nose. He continued to struggle with Kankuro, but slowly blacked out, falling into Kankuro's arms. 'Phase two, mission complete.'

xxxx

Kankuro had finally arrived home with his blonde. The three days had been difficult. He had to keep Naruto drugged until they arrived in Suna. He was the hunter, luckily he had help to carry the blonde and drug him. There were rules for working in a slave auction. One of them is not to sleep with the ware unless it was yours. Na ruto looked absolutely beautiful knocked out. He couldn't help but look at the other man and imagining how Naruto would look in his torture room, stretched out over his rack. He developed several toys for the auctioneer and for himself and to think of Naruto on one of his toys.

He looked at Naruto and decided that he needed release, he didn't have a slave and he would buy Naruto himself. That was his decision. Naruto would become a slave for him to experiment on and to provide release. As soon as he made his decision, they had arrived to the building where the office and many other rooms of the slave auction was kept.

As he entered, he smiled to himself, Naruto was a beautiful blonde...but he didn't look as if he had been with anyone else. He looked as Baki, one of slave caretakers, came up to him and looked over Naruto with lusty eyes. "Mmm...beautiful. He'll sell quickly."

"Already sold." Kankuro answered.

"Hmm. To who?" Baki questioned.

"Me."

Baki raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "What? You? You mean you are settling down...that's a surprise."

"Yeah well...I need release of my own Baki." Kankuro replied as he entered the office of the auctioneer. He walked in and stood in front of the desk, confronting the red-head who looked at the blonde in interest.

"Hello Lord Kankuro." A slave named Lee who stood beside Gaara greeted. Lee wore a green kimono with a gold obi belt. His face was painted white, eyebrows were painted green and gold to match his outfit, cheeks were blushed pink, and his pretty lips painted red. Lee was the top slave for the auctioneer. He also was the nicest.

"Hello Lee." Kankuro answered.

"I see you brought a blonde for me."

"I plan to buy him for my own entertainment Gaara."

The red-head looked at the hunter and eyed him, "Where's my money?"

He eyed his brother then pulled out a pocketful of money. 'Fucking asshole. All he wants is money.' "Here." Kankuro handed Gaara the money before turning to look at Naruto.

"You know we could have sold him for a lot." Gaara commented as he counted his money.

"Yeah well...I don't need a lecture from you. You have an entire harem Gaara."

Gaara smirked at his older brother, "That's my right. I am the owner of this establishment."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Alright, you have your money, can I have my slave now?"

"Yeah. Let him rest in your room. I need you to punish some slaves in your torture room."

The elder grunted, "What! I just got back!"

"Deal with it Kankuro! Besides you know you like it...now leave me alone. I got work to do."

Kankuro sighed, "Fine. I'm going."

xxxx

His azure eyes fluttered open in confusion. The blonde took in the room he was in. It was decorated with black furnishings. The curtains were black, but were a rich silk. The furniture was made of dark wood. He felt his stomach rumble with hunger. Naruto tried to pull his hands to his stomach, but he found himself bound to the bed. 'What...' He thought groggily. The last thing he remembered was the man who gave him the extra bowl of ramen. 'Where am I?'

Naruto wanted to cry, but didn't because that would make him appear terribly weak. 'What am I doing here?'

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a man that had half of his face covered. He carried in a tray of food. He then shut the door behind him as he approached the blonde. "Well you look better." The man commented.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked, unable to hold back his questions.

"You are the property of Lord Kankuro. You are at a slave auction. Your master is a hunter for his brother who happens to be the owner." The man answered. He sat the food on the table beside the bed, turned around and loosened the chains enough for Naruto to eat. "Here is your food. Your master will arrive in a little while. Until then, I would eat and gain strength. You serve him now." He set the tray on Naruto's lap then left him alone.

Despite the fact that Naruto knew where he was...he couldn't help but feel tears fall down his cheeks. He would never have a normal life again.

xxxx

Kankuro sighed as he walked into his room. He liked working in his torture chamber, but not when he was tired and had enough of doing work for his brother. As he entered he found his slave curled up into a ball. A tray of empty dishes sat next to his bed on the bed stand. He slipped his clothes off and slipped into bed with his new slave. The blonde suddenly bucked and struggled to get away even though he was chained in bed. "Calm down." Kankuro whispered dangerously.

"WHY! Why did you take me?" Naruto questioned the elder.

"You are beautiful and I wanted you. That is what your beauty affords you."

Naruto stopped suddenly, his body shaking as he felt Kankuro wrap his arm around his waist. "Please...let me go."

"No. I bought you. You're mine now Naruto and I will have you...but I will wait till tomorrow. I'm tired now. So behave." Kankuro responded.

"You mean, you're not going to take me now?"

"Not now. Not until tomorrow. Which reminds me. Tomorrow you will be introduced to new clothes and the top slave in our area. He will show you how to dress and put on make up. He will also show you how to act."

"Make up? You mean I have to wear make up?!"

Kankuro sighed then yawned as he replied, "Yes...now shut the hell up and go to sleep."

Naruto immediately became quiet. He couldn't sleep, but kept his eyes closed, waiting till the older man fell asleep. It was hard being free one minute and a slave the next. What was he going to do with himself? What was he going to do period? He could feel tears fall down his cheeks. Naruto could not believe this was going to be his future. What would he do? What would he do? 'Oh Kami...help me.'

**A/N:** Well I proposed this story on my and people wanted me to try to make this out for a story. Hope you enjoy! I hope you review if you like. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

When Naruto woke up he found the man that kidnapped him standing over the bed. He was naked! Oh Kami! He had never seen a naked man up close like this before. "You up finally?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod.

"Let's get this straight, you are my slave. You will call me 'Master or Master Kankuro.' Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Naruto replied reluctantly.

"Now, we have to go. After I get dressed you will be taken to the beauty room and taught the proper etiquette for a slave." He explained while picking up a pair of black pants and pulling them on.

"But, master, why do I have to dress up?"

Kankuro snorted, "Ever since the slave auction was started the slaves have been required to dress in womens clothing and wear make up. So just deal with it."Naruto looked at the older man as he was released from the bed. Kankuro took his hands and unlocked the handcuffs on Naruto's hands. "Why are you releasing me?" Naruto questioned.

"You're not going anywhere. There are guards who will catch you if you try to escape from me."

The younger man looked at Kankuro and said, "Yes master."

"Good. Get up." Kankuro ordered.

Naruto obeyed and watched as Kankuro grasped his arm and led him out the door. They walked down the hall, Naruto looked around seeing a darkened hall and two men on either side of the hall protecting or keeping the slaves that were there in the building.

Kankuro took Naruto to a room and opened the door, leading Naruto into the center of a well-lit room where a black-haired slave in a light green kimono stood, waiting to greet them. "Hello Lee. This is my new slave. I expect you to teach him everything you can today. I will be back later to see your improvement."

"Yes Lord Kankuro." Lee replied with a bow.

"Also, I expect you to get him showered. He hasn't bathed since about five days ago...he stinks." Of course Kankuro said this to make the blonde slightly angry at him. To rile him up.

"Of course Lord Kankuro." The black-haired slave responded as he watched Kankuro leave with a slam of the door. Lee turned to the blonde and smiled. "Hi. My name is Lee. You're Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Come. Let's get you ready for Lord Kankuro."

"No! I don't want to! It's not fair!"

Lee went to the other and gently kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Shh! It's okay. I thought the same when I was brought here three years ago. You have to obey your master."

"Why did they bring me here?" Naruto questioned the black-haired slave.

"To have sex. It's unfortunate, but that is what we are for Naruto." Lee explained.

Naruto sniffed. "But...I've never had sex!"

"You're a virgin?" Lee questioned.

"Yes. I haven't touched a man."

"Shh. It's okay. I remember the first time Master Gaara took me. It depends on the master. Lord Kankuro seems nice though."

"I'm scared. I only wish that it was with someone I loved."

Lee gently took the other in his arms and kissed him gently on the forehead. "It's okay. Just calm down. You'll be fine." He kissed him again then said, "Come on, lets go to the bathroom, you'll feel better after a bath." Naruto sniffed while being led to the bathroom. He found a very large tub, big enough for five people to sit comfortably. It was already filled with water and steam was rising from it. The tub looked so inviting. "Go on and take the bath. I'll get some kimonos out for you, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Oh, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Lee said then went off and looked for some kimonos' to suit him.

Naruto heard someone else open the door and start to talk to Lee. He ignored the talking for a while until the talking came nearer to him. He could hear someone ask him, "So you're Kankuro's slave."

The blonde turned around and looked to see a red-headed man who was looking back with lusty jade eyes. "Yes."

"How long are you?"

Naruto was fully confused now. "What do you mean?"

"Your cock. How long is it?"

The blonde blushed at this question. "I don't know."

"Well I guess I will have to measure...hmm?" Gaara commented to the blonde.

Naruto remained quiet until he heard his master come in and pull him out of the tub. "Gaara, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I don't have the right to see Lee?"

"Then see your slave. Don't bother mine." Kankuro responded as he wrapped a large white towel around Naruto's body. "Dry off." He directed towards Naruto.

"Why the hell have you not taken him?"

"I had to work last night. Remember?"

Naruto looked nervously at the two while he dried his body off. He noticed that they argued over each others slaves and the topic of taking his body. It made him very very nervous. He wanted to say something to stop the arguing, but didn't want to interrupt, afraid that they would be angry with him.

"You know what, you are so damn concerned about me taking my own slave. I'll take a damn day off. Come on Naruto."

"You can't take a day off!" Gaara argued.

"I have ten days of vacation available Gaara! Now come Naruto!" Kankuro ordered.

"In a towel?" Naruto questioned timidly.

"Fuck yes! Get your pretty ass over here and lets go back to the bedroom! NOW!"

"Yes master."

Naruto looked at the red-headed man then left with his master. He felt so nervous around this man. Who was he? Why was he so interested in him? His master grabbed his arm and he knew no more of the lustful man as they left the room.

xxxx

Naruto was naked as he sat on the bed looking at the older man who was pacing in front of him. He looked on, hoping that his new master would be easy on him. He didn't have to be smart to know what Kankuro wanted of him. "Master?"

Naruto broke Kankuro's train of thought. He had been thinking about his brother, but when he looked at those innocent azure eyes, he couldn't help but be taken into the innocent eyes. Kankuro's eyes finally lowered and looked over Naruto's beautiful body. They glided over Naruto's neck then downwards over his chest. His eyes went further down and caught sight of the blonde's cock. He could definitely do some pleasuring. Naruto was a beautiful slave and he intended to take him now. "Lay on your back and spread your legs." He ordered his slave while beginning to take off his clothes.

The blonde did as he was told, listening to his master while spreading his legs and laid back. He felt the mattress weigh down, telling him that Kankuro was getting on the bed. Naruto felt Kankuro move between his spread legs and look down at the him. Kankuro kissed Naruto's plump lips, moving his tongue between the pink lips and tangling his with the blonde's. He could hear Naruto moan into the kiss while his hands clutched at the sheets. Kankuro pulled back and let them breathe softly.

Kankuro slid his body down Naruto's, kissing down his neck and sucking at a sensitive spot, which made Naruto cry out in pleasure. The hands in the sheets only clutched harder. He could tell that the blonde was trying to keep every moan of pleasure in, but it wasn't working. This made the older man smirk inwardly.

He moved further down over Naruto's chest, kissing along the top of the pec then moving down to claim a nipple in his mouth. The caramel skin tasted wonderful and he wanted more to taste. He bit down, hearing a squeak of pain from beneath him, then moaning. Teeth pulled at the taut flesh and heard a loud cry as he pulled away and slid over to the other nipple and repeated the same ministrations. His other hand manipulated the lone nipple, twisting and pulling, till he received another cry of pleasure.

Kankuro moved from the sweet nipples and kissed downwards to the blonde's thin and lean stomach. Licking and kissing, he moved downward until he looked straight at Naruto's cock. It was a beautiful piece of flesh that was about five and a half inches long and was as tan as Naruto's beautiful body. He sucked the beautiful piece of flesh into his mouth and moved his tongue around the thick piece of flesh, causing Naruto to moan loudly as he clenched the sheets tighter. The elder moved up and down the blonde's member eventually sucking on the tip of his member until he could hear a loud moan of pleasure. He shook beneath the older man, feeling a sudden heat push through his body and into his hard member. Seed spilt into Kankuro's mouth and he gulped down every drop of the sweet liquid.

Naruto panted beneath the older man as he heard Kankuro murmur, "You taste sweet, you know that Naruto?" Naruto shook his head at the other man while watching him reach for a vial and pick it up then uncork it and pour it over his fingers. The blonde wondered what his master had in mind.

Kankuro slid his oiled fingers in Naruto's canal and began to pump his fingers into the hole. Naruto moaned as he felt the fingers breach his hole and push further until they hit his secret spot. Beneath him, Kankuro heard the blonde moan in pleasure. He knew that it was time to take Naruto. The brunette pulled his fingers out and used the remaining oil to cover his hard cock. He then leveled himself with Naruto and thrust in suddenly, making the blonde cry out in pain. "Ahhh!" Naruto screamed, feeling invaded all of the sudden. It hurt so bad, he couldn't take the pain. He wanted Kankuro to pull out.

The older man placed his hand on Naruto's chest and pinned him to the bed as he said firmly, "Calm down, it will fill good in a minute." Naruto didn't know how he could feel so damn calm. He could feel Kankuro inching in slowly, giving him more pain. However, once the older man slid in all the way and hit Naruto's sweet spot, Naruto yelped in pleasure.

Kankuro smiled, knowing that he had hit Naruto's prostate. He pulled back and suddenly thrust into the younger man's hole. A mixed cry of pleasure and pain escaped Naruto's mouth, making Kankuro feel even more horny for the body beneath him. He began to thrust hard into the blonde's slick canal, making Naruto shout in pleasure. Sweat poured down his face while he continued to thrust, until he finally felt the familiar pleasure that was his orgasm and fell on top of his slave.

He slid out of Naruto's body and rolled on his side. Naruto felt so sore as if someone had taken something and stretched him so wide. It hurt so bad to move his legs...even though the pleasure was good. Naruto did the only thing he could do...roll on his side and curl up against his master. He needed some sort of comfort even if it was false.

xxxx

Kankuro woke up and found his slave curled up against his body. He smirked at the blonde. Despite everything, he wanted to have the blonde again. However, he couldn't take him. Kankuro was pretty sure that Naruto was sore all over. Tomorrow would be better though. He would make his new slave learn exactly how to be a slave. Lee would teach Naruto everything he would need to know. The master looked at his slave one more time before adjusting himself and slowly falling back to sleep.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I had such an issue with the first sex scene. I normally don't but this time I did. Eh. Well. Anyway, I hope you all like it and enjoy this chapter. Next one will be good. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day Kankuro led Naruto to the Beauty Room and left Naruto with Lee. Lee gently took Naruto to the hot tub and sat with him while talking to him. "Lee...what is it like here?" Naruto questioned.

"It can be good if you behave." Lee replied. He poured water over his head as he looked at the blonde.

"But why do we want to even do that?"

Lee shivered involuntarily despite the warm water, "Because you will get tortured if you misbehave...I have once before."

"Tortured by who?" Naruto asked the black-haired slave.

"Lord Kankuro. He is the master torturer in the underground auction." He replied.

"What did he do?"

Lee shivered again, "He tortured me. He makes his own instruments. His worst is called Crow Two." He had to stop as he remembered the event, "Crow Two is like a really tall puppet which Lord Kankuro controls. The puppet has three set of arms which controls your body. It's horrible."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "I don't want to be tortured!"

"Calm down! You won't be...unless you disobey him."

Naruto shivered suddenly, "What do I have to do to keep him happy?"

Lee questioned his fellow slave, "You want to make your master happy?"

"Yes. I don't want to be tortured. But...I am nervous. I don't know how to please him..." Naruto admitted ashamedly.

"Don't worry. I will take you to The Library after were done." Lee stood up and helped Naruto out of the water, then handed him a towel after taking a towel for himself. "I know how it is Naruto, to feel confused and like you are betraying yourself, but it is better if you help yourself sooner than later. Believe me, you want to avoid the hurt you can put yourself through."

Naruto nodded as he finished drying off and then followed Lee to a large closet...the largest he had seen in his life. Lee picked out a blue kimono and a green obi belt for himself then picked out an orange kimono with white flowers decorated on it and a dark blue obi belt. Lee then went over to a dresser and pulled out a couple of pair of panties. He then handed a pair of panties to Naruto and said, "Put them on. We are required to wear them." Lee explained.

"Are they attracted to us wearing womens clothing?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Yep. Everyone is." Naruto blushed as he put on a pair of white silk panties. Lee was quicker in dressing and by the time Naruto had put on his panties, he was dressed in his kimono. "Here, let me help you with your kimono."

"I'll never get this." The blonde murmured nervously.

"You will. It takes time." Lee reassured.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks." He looked at himself in a mirror. He saw himself enveloped in a orange kimono and a deep blue obi belt wrapped around his waist. He almost looked like a girl.

"Come. We need to put on our makeup."

"Makeup?"

"Yep. We have to look complete. The owners call us gayshas, because we look like female geishas." Lee explained.

"Oh. It sounds like a long process." Naruto commented.

"It is...but you will get used to it."

Lee sat Naruto down and began to explain the process of putting the makeup on and how to put the makeup on. Naruto felt so embarassed to have makeup on his face, but he had no choice. His life wasn't his anymore. He watched as his face was transformed. His face painted white, his eyes painted dark blue and orange, his cheeks blushed pink, and his lips painted red. He felt overly made up.

"I look like a girl." Naruto commented.

"They like that. Believe me, Lord Kankuro will like it." Lee said as he smiled at the blonde.

At this point, Kankuro came back in and walked up to the two slaves. He smiled at his slave as he took Naruto's hand and kissed the top of the it. "Lee did a good job with you."

"Thank you Lord Kankuro." The ebony-haired slave replied with a bow.

"You deserve the praise Lee. After all, you aren't the top slave for nothing." Kankuro commented while pulling Naruto into his embrace. Naruto struggled against the other man, but stopped when he found his master staring at him with such a concentrated look. "You look beautiful. I would ravage you if Lee hadn't spent so much time on you."

Naruto blushed at this statement, though it was hidden underneath the paint. "What are we doing today?"

"You are staying with Lee today and will learn more about your new life." He buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck taking in the blonde's wonderful scent. "Mmm. I will enjoy taking you tonight Naruto."

"Would you like me to explain the way of the slaves Lord Kankuro?" Lee interrupted.

"Yes. Make sure you explain it and take him to The Library and get something to eat for yourselves. I will be back at 3:00. Make sure his makeup is taken off then." Kankuro ordered as he released the blonde then turned and left.

"He's so confusing." Naruto said with a sigh.

"It's okay. Masters typically are like that. They want something then want something else instead." Lee added. "Come, lets sit down. I have to explain some things."

Lee led Naruto to an area where some very large pillows lay in the floor to sit on. They each sat on one then Lee began his explanation. "The slaves here have an order. If you had been caught by Lord Kankuro and he had no interest in you, then you would have began on the bottom. We call these slaves, 'sluts.' These slaves are bought or they can be bought for a night. They are not really cared for. The next level are slaves who are called 'whores.' These slaves can be bought or bought for a night, however they are higher on the chain because they have knowledge of how to make the owners happy. The top level are slaves like us. We are called 'gayshas.' We cannot be bought for a night, but we can be owned by a master. We are expensive slaves and are owned by the more important people in the organization. We also can go out with our master if he permits it. We have more responsibilities than the lower slaves."

Naruto took this knowledge in carefully then asked, "What kind of responsibilities?"

"Our masters expect us to be able to have sex at any time of the day. They expect us to be able to have sex multiple times per day. Those are some examples of our responsibilities." Lee explained.

The blonde's jaw dropped in amazement, "I can't do that!"

"Calm yourself. Come, let's go to The Library."

"But how will that help me?"

"You'll see."

xxxx

The Library wasn't anything like a library. Yes, it had books, but this library had a stage where slaves, the whores, danced around poles for their masters. As Naruto entered he couldn't help but feel nervous. He grasped Lee's hand for support. Lee led him to a private corner where they could privately look at some books and watch the other slaves.

Lee finally spoke, "This is our library."

"This can't be a library. There's too many distractions."

Lee laughed softly, "That's what I thought when I came my first time. Let me get some books for you to read." He stood up and walked to the bookshelves.

Naruto wondered why his master wanted him to learn about his. He wondered what he would do to make his master happy...if he could make his master happy. Lee returned with a stack of books. "Here are some good books to read." Lee commented as he sat down and picked up a book. Naruto picked up a book and opened it.

He was in the middle of reading it when someone approached the table. "Hello Lee. It's good to see you under better circumstances Naruto." Naruto looked up and realized it was the same man who had given him food the day he arrived.

"Hello Lord Baki. It is good to see you." Lee greeted.

"Can I sit with you or are you two busy studying?"

"Sure." Lee replied.

"So Naruto, I see you are getting more comfortable. Has Kankuro taken you yet?"

Naruto blushed, "Yes Lord Baki."

"You're very polite. I'm thinking of settling down too." Baki added.

Lee intervened. "You are? I suppose that will be another gaysha to teach." He laughed softly.

"Well I haven't found one yet. So keep teaching Naruto. He has much to learn."

"Yes." The black-haired slave responded, "I have much to teach him."

They watched the slaves on stage dancing for their masters. Naruto suddenly questioned, "Will I have to do that?"

Baki was going to reply, but let Lee. "No not on the public stage. Our masters have private stages in their rooms."

They watched for a while more before they left to meet their masters. Baki left after conversing a few more minutes with Lee. Naruto felt nervous. He knew that sooner or later, he would be ravaged by his master that day.

xxxx

Kankuro looked at his slave, who's face was pure, without any makeup. He licked his lips, while looking at the slave who stood in front of his bed. He slid his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him on his lap while sitting on the edge of the bed. Naruto straddled a leg, his legs on either side of his thigh. Lips made their way along the blonde's pale neck, leaving a trail of pink marks.

"You're beautiful," He whispered in the blonde's ear, while parting the kimono robe. "So beautiful. I could just eat you." Kankuro laughed softly in the shell of Naruto's ear. "And I will."

He had Naruto's kimono apart and could hear him whimper while his fingers slid down the pale chest and plucked hard on the pink nipples. Naruto arched back against Kankuro's body. "Master!" He gasped, a plea for more of the pleasure that was raiding his body.

Kankuro laughed in his ear again as he asked, "Tell me what you want."

"But..." Naruto started.

"You want my touch, you need to tell me."

Naruto felt a conflict deep inside himself. He knew he had to obey his master, but he didn't want to appear like a whore or slut. Kankuro kissed the nape of his neck. "Please...touch me." Naruto finally begged his master. He felt the expert fingers pluck and twist his nipples. A moan escaped his mouth, making him arch his back again. "Mmm. Please!" Naruto moaned.

Kankuro kept playing with the younger man's nipples until he was satisfied with the other's moans. His fingers then moved over the blonde's stomach and downwards to his cock. He grasped the cock suddenly and began to pump it in a harsh rhythm. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the older man manipulate his body. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Please!" Naruto cried out.

The older man laughed softly while forcing Naruto to stand up momentarily then pushing him back on the bed. He loved the kimonos that the slaves wore. All he had to do was simply pull the clothing apart and Naruto was naked. He already had the blonde take off his panties. He spread the kimono out and looked at Naruto's naked body. Kankuro then slid between the tan legs and took the blonde's cock in his hand and began to pump it slowly as he thrust into the tight hole.

Naruto moaned as he clutched the sheets, heat traveled through his body to his core and his cock, making him harder. His mind was clouded with pleasure. Every touch from his master made him feel so hot. He was surely going to burst soon. Kankuro leaned over the blonde's neck and bit down suddenly, making Naruto yelp in pain. His tongue laved over the spot, making his slave moan for more of his touch. He continued to thrust into the tight, hot body until he heard Naruto moan loudly and felt him shake around his cock. Kankuro pumped the other's cock until finally he cried out with pleasure, shook hard, and spilled cum over Kankuro's hand. Kankuro thrusted a few more times before finally spilling into Naruto's hot body. It felt so good to finally spill into the warm body beneath him.

Kankuro rolled over on the bed and pulled his slave into a tight hold. "You're beautiful...and you're all mine." With that in Naruto's mind, he fell asleep slowly.

**A/N:** Woo! This took me a long time to write. I hope you all enjoy and please review! I want at least 2 reviews before I update. I know. I'm being mean, but I know you all are reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kankuro looked at his brother and growled loudly, "You want me to what!"

"Yes. I want you to leave and get five more slaves Kankuro." Gaara replied with a smirk.

"After this I want a vacation. After this I will not get any more slaves for at least two weeks."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Kankuro, "You can't do that."

"Yes I can. I have a slave now." He replied then turned around and left his brother.

xxxx

Kankuro began to pack his things as Naruto looked at him. "Where are you going master?"

"I'm going to get more slaves." Kankuro replied.

"Oh." Naruto replied as he looked at his master.

"I want you to understand that if anyone attempts to rape you or hurt you, then you will let me know as soon as I get back or let Lee know. You understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good." Kankuro replied. "I don't like leaving you, but once I get back I will be taking a vacation with you."

"But what will I do until then?" Naruto questioned.

"Lee will come every morning to see you. You will stay with Lee for most of the day, learning from him."

"Okay. Master?"

"Yes?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Five days at the most." Kankuro replied.

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Are you going to miss me?"

The blonde blushed. "I...yes...I suppose."

"You suppose?" Kankuro questioned.

He blushed again, "Yes."

"You better Naruto."

"Yes master."

"Alright. I'm going. You need to meet Lee. Lee will take you back to the room." Kankuro ordered the blonde. Tears fell down Naruto's tan cheeks. Kankuro noticed this and questioned, "What's the matter?"

"I only want to stay with you. What if someone tries to hurt me?"

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes. He then picked up Naruto and took him to the bed where he sat down with Naruto on his lap. "No one will hurt you. If they do, report it to Lord Baki."

Naruto leaned his head against Kankuro's then murmured, "I'm scared. I don't want you to leave master."

He sighed, "You are such a baby Naruto. You'll be fine. Okay?"

Naruto nodded then murmured, "Yes."

"Kiss me, then I have to go."

Naruto leaned forward as Kankuro kissed his lips hard. After separating Naruto murmured, "Goodbye Master Kankuro."

xxxx

Naruto's day had passed slowly. It was as if without his master he was nothing. Naruto had never thought he would be attracted to his master, but he felt heat around him, even before he did anything. Lee noticed this and questioned his friend, "What's the matter?"

"I'm lonely."

"Well."

"I'm sorry, it's not you Lee. It's just that I miss my master." Naruto explained.

Lee gently hugged his friend. "Here, let me take you to your master's room. Some sleep should do you good."

Naruto shook his head, "I will only think of him."

The black-haired slave smiled. "Sleep will do you good."

Naruto let himself be led to his master's room. Lee took him inside and laid him down on the bed and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." He felt the sheets and comforter cover him then sleep fell over his body, pulling Naruto into darkness.

xxxx

Naruto woke to a sound. The sound was the door opening. Was his master back? Maybe Lee had come back. However, he was disappointed when the person who came in happened to be a red-hair man. He remembered the man as Kankuro's brother, however, he felt uncomfortable around him. Naruto sat straight up in bed and questioned, "Lord Gaara, what are you doing here?"

The red-head smiled, "Oh Naruto, don't you know?"

"Know what?" Now, he was throughly confused.

Gaara motioned for his guards to come and shackle Naruto to the bed and left as soon as they came in, shutting the door behind him. Naruto struggled against the shackles as Gaara came nearer to him and ran a hand gently down his leg. "I am the Auctioneer, the owner of this establishment Naruto. I get to taste every slave that comes into this doors...well the ones that I want to, and I happen to want to have you."

"But...you can't. Master Kankuro is my owner." Naruto mumbled, though knew that he wasn't going to get out of this. His master was gone and no one was here to help him.

Gaara grabbed Naruto around the throat and smirked at the blonde, "I can do anything I want Naruto. Now be a good boy." He climbed onto the bed and spread Naruto's legs then pulled Naruto's kimono apart and admired his tan skin. He smiled at the blonde, "I see why my brother likes you."

"Please stop..." Naruto begged.

"Now Naruto, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you do not behave for me."

Gaara looked at Naruto's cock and smirked, "I've been wanting to measure you." Naruto watched as the other man took his cock in his firm hand and took out a ruler from his pocket. Naruto realized that Gaara was obsessed about measuring. He heard Gaara laugh softly. "Well, I thought you were about five and 3/4 inches. I was right."

Naruto felt scared, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He didn't feel the same kind of care as Kankuro had. Gaara pushed Naruto's legs further apart as he pressed his lips against the blonde, making him twist and struggle against Gaara's body. Gaara pulled back and looked at Naruto. "Understand one thing Naruto, I will have you. Do you not remember that your master is a creator of torture toys? I can bring them out if you are not...obedient." The blonde knew what Gaara meant. It was better to be obedient than have his master's tools on his body. He nodded then watched as the red-head smiled, "I knew you would understand."

Gaara dipped down and sucked hard on the tan boy's neck, while his hand cupped Naruto's balls, massaging them roughly. Naruto moaned softly, though he tried to fight the feelings that the other man was creating. Gaara pulled back from Naruto's neck with a final lick, "Scream Naruto, you'll do sooner or later." The older man dipped further down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking long and hard on the hard piece of flesh. Naruto bit his lower lip, hoping that his will could hold out, however, the hand that cupped his balls squeezed tightly, making him cry out in pain. Teeth dug into his flesh, adding to his pain and making him shout in more pain.

"Stop please!" Naruto yelled while feeling the teeth pull on his flesh unmercilessly.

Gaara grabbed the blonde's hair and yanked his head back, "No! Now, let me have my fun or the next outburst will earn you a torture device." Naruto paled and immediately allowed the older man to do whatever to him. Gaara grinned then continued across to the twin nipple and repeated the same ministrations. His tongue swiping down the Naruto's chest and middle then one hand grasped the blonde's hardened cock. "I bet you taste nice and sweet. Hn?"

Naruto couldn't stop himself, "No please!"

The red-head looked up and smirked at his slave, "I think you want to be tortured, eh?" He dipped a hand in his pocket of his pants and pulled out two nipple clamps. He smiled while attaching each piece of metal to the nubs. Naruto screamed while feeling the nerves in his chest be set on fire. Gaara enjoyed it from the moment he attached them. Now he could taste and feel the younger man's cock. He teased, "How does it feel Naruto? Are your nipples on fire or do you want more?"

Naruto learned his lesson, "Please...no more...i've learned my lesson."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Really? I still think there is much more I can do."

The blonde waited for more, but Gaara simply smiled and dipped down and took Naruto's thick cock into his hot mouth. Naruto moaned loudly while feeling heat shoot through nerves and body. Kami, it felt so good, but he knew it was wrong. He needed his master. He wished that his master was back to help him, but the older man was no where to be found. 'Oh Kami, please!' He begged some deity to help him, however, no one was helping him.

Gaara pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva. He sat up and began to take off his clothes. "I am going to take you without preparing you since you have been taken before." He licked his lips as he dropped his clothes in the floor and then finally lifted the blonde's legs up and thrust into his hot body. Naruto arched his body, pleasure flooded throughout his body, even though he wanted to tell his body no! Gaara ran his fingers over Naruto's tan thighs while thrusting into the body and developing a sudden rhythm. Mmm, Naruto felt wonderfully hot, and his hand moved up and played with the blonde's pained nipple. Every time, Naruto screamed, he felt his cock twitch inside the blonde's body. Gaara could feel the tip of his cock hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto yelled for him, making him beg for more. Finally Gaara mentioned, "Beg for me Naruto and I will end it!"

Naruto wanted to tell him no, but couldn't. He was a mess as it was. 'Just do it,' a voice told him. "Please, make me cum!" He screamed, wanting the pain to go away. Gaara smirked at him, then thrust a few times harder, hitting Naruto's prostate until he came suddenly and hard. His body shook and cum spurt out on to his chest and stomach. His eyes blinked slowly while feeling the blackness overtake him.

Several hours later, Naruto woke up. The nipple clamps had been removed and his body hurt. Lord Gaara was nowhere to be found. Naruto felt so terrible. He wanted his master to come back and he hoped soon.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long. It took forever to write this chapter. Enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kankuro was tired, more over, he wanted to put his cock into Naruto's ass. He was sure that Naruto missed him and that he would be begging for his master's touch. During their hunt, Kankuro caught eleven slaves, which would make his punk brother happy for a while. Only a few more miles before he reached the slave quarters, then he would be burying his cock in blonde ass...his own slave.

xxxx

What Kankuro didn't know that was over the past five days, Gaara had raped Naruto until the day when Kankuro came home. Naruto could only be found, naked, shivering in his master's bedroom closet. He would not come out until his master came back. 'Please master...I need you.' He begged silently.

A sudden 'thump' made Naruto curl up deeper into the closet and smell the clothes that retained his master's scent. He could only hear thumps. Then suddenly the door opened with a creak and Naruto stopped breathing. Naruto heard hard footsteps...he couldn't see the specific shoes, but shivered still...'please, please.'

Relief flooded over his body when he heard, "Naruto!"

'It's him!' Naruto shouted inwardly. 'He's here.' "I'm here!"

Suddenly, the feet stopped in front of the closet and the door opened suddenly. Blue eyes met chocolate while he realized that his master looked angry. "I've been working hard and you are playing in my closet?"

"No!" Naruto shouted as the older man grabbed him, but stopped when he screamed in pain.

"Naruto? What the hell? I was just going to see you."

Naruto tried to hide himself. "No don't please..." Kankuro grabbed him, but more gently, kissing the back of the blonde's neck. He then turned Naruto around and looked upon the other's chest. He could see several bruises, especially around the younger man's nipples. A bite mark was embedded around Naruto's right nipple. The older man looked down and could see bruises on Naruto's hips, thighs, cock, and butt. Kankuro glared at the bruises. "Please don't be mad..."

"At who? You or my brother?" Kankuro questioned.

"How did you know?"

"Only my brother could be so..." The older man couldn't finish.

The blonde couldn't help but feel so shamed. "Do you hate me?"

Gentle fingers slid over Naruto's cheeks and the owner replied, "Of course not baby." Dipping his head, he sucked softly on the tan flesh. Naruto moaned loudly, while wrapping a bruised leg around his master's waist. "Wait. I have an idea. I want you to wait on my bed." Naruto nodded slowly then walked to the bed and laid down. He could hear the other start the water for the bath. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Kankuro was doing. He wanted to feel his master's arms around his body, but he had to wait. Finally he heard, "Naruto, come to me."

Naruto's body moved to it's own rhythm, pushing his body to his master, he made it to the bathroom to see his master naked and waiting for him to get into their tub. It was big, huge enough to fit three people very comfortably. Naruto watched as his master sat down and activated the jets. "Get in." His body didn't want to obey, but he forced it to. The pain of the heated bubbles hitting his bruises made him fall into his master's arms.

Crystal blue eyes met the darkness of his master's eyes, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Suddenly the jets quieted and he could hear his master, feel him, "Did you dream of me Naruto?"

The blonde couldn't look at his master, for fear that he would do something terrible to him...for his disobedience. Naruto felt a hand force his chin up so he couldn't avoid the older man's eyes. He could see the concern in his master's eyes. Tears fell down his tan cheeks, "I dreamt of you when he...did things." Naruto turned his head to the side. He couldn't bear to tell his master of what had happened.

Kankuro's fingers pushed Naruto's chin forward, they faced each other with a bit of sadness in their eyes. "Naruto." His master growled low. Naruto recognized the timbre of his voice...his master wanted something only he could give. Despite his terrible experience, he wanted to make his master happy and feel his body in his.

"Take it away! Please! Make me feel your body only!" Naruto burst out, surprising the older man. He could still remember the touch that did not belong to his master.

Kankuro was shocked, he had never expected Naruto to react like this. The master merely smiled then forced his slave to grab the edge of the bath tub. Arms wrapped around a familiar body and moved into place while Kankuro whispered, "I'll have you and make you feel my body."

Naruto threw his head back as he felt the familiar cock press into his canal. He did not need preparation. The feeling of his master's cock sliding in and out of his wet body. A hand reached around front and grabbed Naruto's cock, pumping intensely while hearing Naruto beg for more.

The older man wanted to tell his slave how much he had missed him during the five days he had been away. A scream echoed around the bathroom, shocking Kankuro. Had that truly been Naruto? His cock had reached the blonde's prostate and felt a resistance almost, he pushed deeper, getting another scream from his slave. He stopped for a minute, worried about Naruto's body, however, Naruto grasped Kankuro's hand and forced him to continue the hard pumping of his cock. "P-please master...I n-need more of this!"

Kankuro smiled, he needed no other permission from his slave, then dug fingers into Naruto's right hip and pressing his hard cock against the blonde's prostate. "Scream for me Naruto!" He needed more of the blonde. He felt Naruto push back against him, arching. A familiar shake of Naruto's body gave Kankuro a prelude to what was coming up. He teased, "Yes baby, give it to me!" Naruto body clamped on his cock, creating an intense feeling for both of them. His blonde screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for more as he collapsed. Naruto's canal tightened around his cock, making it so easy for release, since he had been waiting for release for five days. A low growl exited Kankuro's lips while looking down at his blonde, he owed Naruto.

xxxx

After his session with Naruto, Kankuro made sure his door was locked and headed to his brother's office. Busting into the door, he looked at Gaara who had been talking to his assistant. "I have to talk to you Gaara."

"It can wait." He mentioned.

Kankuro slammed the door, frightening the assistant and angering his brother, "Now."

"Leave us." Gaara commanded, then waited till the door shut. "What the hell are you mad about?"

"You should know. Fucking my slave!"

A grin spread over Gaara's lips, "Unh, he was ripe for the taking. I needed to taste the slut."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "Touch him again and I will rip your arms off." He started to turn away when he heard his brother.

"He moaned and begged me to take him. Don't you know how to pleasure your slave?"

The brunette turned around and replied, "Don't you know how to keep your hands to yourself?"

"I love your devices Kankuro, I want a new one soon. Why not experiment on Naruto?"

Kankuro growled, his brother was trying to change the damn subject. "I nearly tripled your request and you fuck my slave. Don't ever touch him again."

Gaara watched as his brother walked off. What an idiot. He didn't know the potential Naruto had, especially under his command. He would make Kankuro share with him...sooner or later.

xxxx

Naruto woke up and struggled as he felt strong arms around his body. "Naruto." Kankuro's voice immediately soothed him. "I'm sorry. I should have taken you with me."

The blonde rubbed his eyes, could he be hearing right? His master? Apologizing? "Please don't...it's me."

"Naruto. Do you know why I want you as mine?"

Naruto paused, his breathing stopped. Was this something intimate? "No master."

"Besides the fact you are a beautiful slave, I knew from the first moment I caught your eyes, I wanted to have you. I knew you would fight me first, but I imagined you would give into me and give me what I wanted. Do you understand Naruto?"

"Yes Master. I do."

"Good. I'm going to put something on your body to make the bruises go away."

"What?" Naruto questioned. He was confused now.

"Something that will help you. Relax your body beautiful." 'Beautiful?' He really thought of him as beautiful. Naruto blushed deeply. Kankuro came back and gently rolled Naruto on his stomach. "Relax." He breathed into the shell of Naruto's beautiful ear. "Master Kankuro is going to make it all better." Kankuro climbed over the blonde's hips and dipped his fingers into an ointment. He often used it after torturing other slaves. It was a sweet-smelling ointment, with the scent of sandalwood in it.

He placed the ointment down and rubbed his fingers into the bruised skin of his slave's back. Kankuro heard Naruto moan in pain, "Shh baby, this is all for the good."

"It's so hard..." Naruto murmured under the ministrations of his master's strong hands and fingers.

"What? My cock or..." He paused.

Naruto coughed and laughed at the same time. "You're so funny."

"I know."

Naruto smiled despite the pain. He could feel the experienced fingers massaging the most pained areas with only minimal pain. It felt so good despite the constant dull pain. "Mmm..." He moaned as the fingers glided over his butt. He felt as if he was going to die of pleasure if it wasn't for the fact that his master told him to flip over. He did so and watched with half-lidded eyes. Fingers rubbed over his chest and gently plucked on the tender nipples, making Naruto moan in both pleasure and pain. "You like that don't you? Huh?"

Naruto moaned again, "Y-yes...please."

Kankuro laughed softly, "You'd like it if I sucked on your sweet little nipples. Eh?"

The blonde arched his hips off the bed and begged for more of the pleasure. "Master...you're going to make me cum." He murmured, feeling a little ashamed at the feelings he was having.

Kankuro leaned over the beautiful slave and whispered softly, "I can do it. Want me too Naruto? Hmm? You want your master to make you come?"

Naruto could feel the heat pulsing through his veins as he arched his hips again. "Yes...oh Kami yes!"

The older man licked his slave's right ear lobe and began to nibble on the tender piece of flesh. He paused then murmured, "I'm not Kami." He went back to teasing the piece of flesh.

"P-please...master! Please!" The younger man begged his master. Kankuro grinned wickedly then stopped massaging the tan skin and threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders, pulling the beautiful body nearer to his mouth. His mouth took in the blonde's cock, sucking and twirling his tongue around the tip of it. "Ugh...Ahh!" Naruto screamed. His tongue went deeper, licking lower. Heat traveled through the blonde's body making him more eager. Kankuro slid his warm, wet tongue around the tip again as he heard Naruto's breath hitch. Seed spurted in his mouth, warm and sweet, while Naruto screamed his pleasure. It felt so good to make his slave cry out for him. He loved it.

Kankuro let the cock fall from his mouth while lick his lips. "You're beautiful Naruto. I love it when you cry."

Naruto was still panting, "Thanks master."

"Now...let's lay down for a while...hmm?" He lay on his side, spooning himself against his slave and wrapping a powerful arm around Naruto's waist.

xxxx

It was the next day, Naruto and Lee were talking in the Beauty Room as they made themselves up for the day. "I'm happy he's home." Naruto commented as he put on some of the makeup and brushed his unruly hair. He wondered..."Lee, have you had sex with anyone other than your master?"

Lee stopped what he was doing, "Yes. Several. However, I think the most gentle is Lord Kankuro."

"Why?" Naruto questioned, sitting on a stool as he paid further attention to his friend.

"Every time he has taken me it has been in the Torture Room. Yet he has always been gentle afterwards. It's strange."

"What's strange?"

"Just...most men aren't like that."

Naruto thought back to his rape and shivered, "Yes. That is true." He thought about what he really wanted to do for his master. "I want to make him happy. Lee, how do I seduce him?"

Lee turned to his friend and raised a dark eyebrow, "Want to make your master happy? We're going to have to work on that the whole day. Let's get something to eat first." Lee took Naruto's arm, noting how beautiful Naruto looked in his dark blue kimono and led him out, unaware that there were listeners among them.

**A/N:** Yes…there is a cliffy! I will update soon but I hope I have quenched your thirst so far. Please review! I need them. Thank you and I shall update soon!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Naruto had never felt so crazy as when he and his friend Lee were discussing ways of seducing his master. He wanted nothing more to make his master happy. They laughed as they exchanged ideas. "Alright," Lee murmured, "the best way to seduce anyone Naruto is to know their weakness."

Naruto blushed, "Well...ugh...all I know is that he likes pleasuring me."

Lee smiled at his friend. He was still innocent in many ways. "Okay, then make it available for him."

"Available?" He questioned. Now thoroughly confused.

"Yep. Think of your body and his favorite parts of it."

Naruto didn't have to try to think of his master's favorite parts. "So I use those parts to seduce him?"

"Yep."

"I just...I just want to make him happy."

Lee gently leaned forward and kissed his friend's head. "Just being innocent and yourself is enough. Believe me Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "I do. I am only nervous. I am trying to make him happy."

"He will be. Now, let's find something for you to wear."

xxxx

Kankuro walked into his room and found Naruto laying on his bed, naked. He had to stop in his steps. He blinked a few times. "Naruto?"

Naruto rolled on his back and moved his legs in a bent position. "Yes master. I've been waiting for you."

Kankuro's mouth dropped open. "Uh...you have?"

"Yep. Don't you want me?"

Naruto was dead sexy. Those pouty lips, and beautiful body. He was such a beautiful slave and no one else would touch that beautiful, gorgous body. He licked his lips then replied, "Of course I do baby. I want to run my tongue over those perfect perky nipples of yours and down that slender stomach."

The blonde blushed at his master's words. "I need you."

Kankuro smirked, "I know you do. You going to beg for me Naruto?"

"Please master, please! Take me!"

The older man smirked then took off his shoes and clothes, littering them around the floor. He then approached the bed, climbed over his slave and spread the agile legs and sat between them. Kankuro smiled at his slave then murmured, "You know what I love most about you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No master."

"Your body. I fit right in you. You have such a tight body that I fit so well."

Naruto smiled at his master, "I'm happy you think that."

Kankuro dipped down and kissed Naruto's pink lips. His tongue slid between the lips and Naruto's teeth, caressing the timid tongue. As he kissed the tender lips, his hands moved up and down Naruto's chest. Finally, the master pulled out of the sweet mouth and murmured, "Mmm, you taste so sweet. You know that?" Naruto shook his head then heard Kankuro whispered, "Love to taste you. Mmm..." He purred in Naruto's ear.

"Master."

"Hmm?"

"You want to know what I love about you?" Naruto questioned.

"No, what?"

"I love when you slide into me and make me feel so beautiful."

Kankuro smiled. "Baby, you are too beautiful. Never doubt that."

The blonde smiled at the older man. "Thank you master."

Kankuro smiled then bent down and sucked on Naruto's neck, making the blonde beg for him and wrap his arms around the older man's neck. The older man licked the sensitive spot of Naruto's neck, making the slave moan in pleasure. Kankuro's moth moved lower, sliding over the blonde's chest and taking a sensitive and perky nipple into his mouth. Naruto shouted his pleasure, letting his master know how bad he needed him. "Ahh! Master! Please!"

The master bit lightly on the hardened flesh, making Naruto scream again. Kankuro pulled back and smiled and grinned evilly at him. "You're so beautiful. I love making you scream Naruto." Naruto arched up, begging for more of his master's touch. Kankuro bent back down and nipped at the hardened flesh. His tongue slid over the nub at a quickened pace. His mouth closed around the nub and sucked hard again.

Naruto screamed as he felt heat travel through his body. "Master! Ahh! Ohhh! Please!" He felt his cock harden due to the sensations that he was feeling.

"Do you want me to make you cum baby?" Kankuro finally questioned.

"Yes, yes please!" Naruto shouted.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

"Yes master." Naruto rolled over onto his knees and felt his master's hands on his ass. He felt rough fingers on his ass then a thrust into his body and he was filled. His master's hand curled around his cock and began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Kankuro loved Naruto's tight warmth surrounding his large cock. It didn't take long for Kankuro's cock to become hard within the slender body. He was close to bursting within Naruto's beautiful body. Naruto moaned as he felt his body become so close to coming. "I'm...almost there! MASTER!" He screamed as he felt his hardened cock jerk in his master's hand then cum poured out of his cock. Naruto felt his insides become wet with Kankuro's seed. Screams and moans of pleasure echoed in the room as their orgasms came to an end. Naruto collapsed on the bed with his master falling on top of him. He felt the warmth of his master as he heard his master whisper, "Wonderful."

xxxx

Gaara looked at his papers as he smiled to himself. He planned to send his brother on another mission to get more slaves. This time Naruto would belong to him for a long while. He already was imagining how he would take the blonde and take him hard. He laughed to himself. He planned to do a lot of to the disobedient blonde. Gaara laughed to himself. If his brother thought that Naruto belonged solely to him, he had another thing coming. He'd have to prepare soon. Gaara licked his lips then looked back down at his papers.

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review! I see that there are a lot of people adding it to their faves, but no reviews, so please review! Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"What!" Kankuro yelled at his brother. "You're fucking crazy!"

"No, I am the boss and I want more for our members." Gaara replied with a smirk.

"No you want to fuck my slave, that's what you want to do."

"Really aniki?"

Kankuro looked at his brother in surprise. When the fuck had he used that? The last time might have been when he was five. "What are you playing at Gaara?"

"Your job is to get me slaves Kankuro and you will."

"Then Naruto is coming with me."

Gaara smirked then said, "He'll distract you."

The older brother growled, then finally threatened, "If you touch him again, i'll get Temari."

Gaara's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"I would. Keep your hands to yourself." Kankuro warned then stormed out.

xxxx

Kankuro entered his bedroom and found Naruto stretched out on the bed, naked, and looking straight at him. The older man wanted to slip in between those tan legs and thrust so hard until his slave screamed in pleasure. "Mmm. Naruto, you know how sweet you look to me."

"I would hope master." He replied.

"I have some bad news baby."

Naruto looked at his master with concerned eyes, "What is it?"

"I have to go and get more slaves Naruto. I'm going to have to leave you by yourself." Kankuro explained.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No! Please take me with you! I'll be good! Please don't leave me!"

The older man got on the bed and grabbed hold of Naruto's body, cradling him in his lap. "Shh baby. I can't take you with me."

"No. NO! You can't leave me! He'll take me again!"

Kankuro wrapped his arms around the warm body, pulling him close to his warm body. "If he tries to do anything, just listen to him."

Naruto thought he had blacked out, "What?"

"I don't want you hurt Naruto. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"If you are going to leave me to him, I want you to have me." Naruto told his master.

"What?" Kankuro questioned back.

"I want to give you my body."

Kankuro shook his head, "What?"

"Master...I won't survive without you."

He kissed his slave on his lips, making him arch up into the older man's arms. "Naruto, I don't want to leave you. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Please...don't leave me." Naruto begged.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't change my job." Kankuro responded then paused, "I wish I could Naruto."

Naruto looked up at his master and murmured, "I know. I'll do my best to survive without you."

Kankuro kissed his slave then whispered in Naruto's soft ear, "If he hurts you again I will bring someone in to bring him under control and believe me he will not like it."

"Who?" The blonde questioned innocently.

"My older sister. He does whatever she says and he doesn't enjoy it. She'll take care of him." He explained as he cradled the blonde in his lap. "I love you baby. I won't let you get hurt anymore Naruto. I promise."

Naruto kissed back, allowing his mouth to be ravaged by his master. He loved it when his master kissed him. He felt so loved and beautiful. He breathed hard as his master pulled away. "Master...I need you...please take me."

Kankuro laid Naruto on his back as he gently stroked his chest. His lips gently dipped along the arched neck. He loved the taste of Naruto's body. He bit Naruto's ear lobe, then kissed back down along Naruto's neck and down towards his chest. His mouth wandered to the tip of Naruto's right nipple and sucked it in with a deep suction. Naruto moaned deeply, grasping at his master's shoulders and scratching as he did so. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan, but he failed. The blonde arched into his master's mouth as Kankuro caught his hips.

The older man licked from the nipple he had been laving on and went over to the neglected nipple. Naruto couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he felt his master pleasure him even more. Naruto heard his master whisper in his ear, "You taste so damn sweet."

"Master please! I can't take any more!" Naruto screamed at his master.

Kankuro licked his lips, "If that is what you want." He grasped Naruto's legs and pulled them up leveling them with his hips. He thrust deeply, making Naruto howl in pleasure. Kankuro could feel Naruto's hips tighten around him, making him moan from the tightness. He continued to thrust into the hot body, making a rhythm out of it. His left arm wrapped around the younger's waist, white his right hand he grasped Naruto's cock and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"More! Ahh...i'm almost there!"

"Beg for me Naruto. Beg for your master." Kankuro told his slave.

"Please! Please make me...uuh...cum!"

He leaned over and whispered, "Since you begged so sweetly." Kankuro began to pound into the body beneath him as his grasp on Naruto's cock tightened. Naruto groaned, feeling his body arch into the pleasure. His body began to shake from the pleasure provided and suddenly he burst with a loud scream. He spilled his cum over his master's hand. His master was shaking and finally had came inside his still wet and shaking body. Kankuro collapsed over Naruto's body, "You're so damn sweet. I love it." Naruto then felt his master's body slump against his, signalling his sleep.

xxxx

A day had passed and Naruto had yet to see Gaara. His master had left and he needed him so much. He hoped though, that Gaara wouldn't try to hurt him. However, Naruto's wishes wouldn't be fulfilled, he'd still have to face Gaara. Naruto heard the door begin to open, signalling his fear to begin. As the door opened he saw a familiar red-head. 'No...no! NO!' He screamed inwardly.

"Well, well, well..." Gaara said as he closed the door and locked it. "Don't you look ready to take."

Naruto decided to make a desperate plea. "Please don't take me. You're not my master." The red-head glared at him. "After all, you have plenty of slaves."

Gaara walked forward and grasped Naruto by his blonde spiky hair. He whispered dangerously in his ear, "You're a slut blondie. Get used to it, that as long as my brother lives here and is my hunter, I will fuck you all I want!" Gaara smirked suddenly, he released Naruto's hair and pushed him on the bed. "Since you want to be so commanding, I'll punish you. Now strip!"

He did as Gaara told him, but then his eyes widened in shock, "Please!"

"Shut up. I haven't even begun." Gaara told him as he hoisted him up to the head of the bed and wrapped some ropes around his wrists and tied them tightly. "Now," Gaara chuckled, "let me find my brother's toys." Naruto bit his lip as he watched Gaara look through his master's drawers and pull out several toys, slam the drawer, then approach the slave. "Look at you...what a beautiful slut. All spread out like that. I'm going to make you beg all night."

Naruto began to shiver uncontrollably. Gaara looked at Naruto as he spread his legs and held a chain of what looked like plastic eggs in front of him. "This is something that's going to be most enjoyable...for me." He pushed the beginning of the chain into Naruto's hole and chuckled when he saw Naruto's uncomfortable face. Naruto felt a string wrap around his thigh. Naruto suddenly felt a vibration in his hole as Gaara started the toy. "Mmm..." He heard Gaara murmur in his ear, "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Please...stop." Naruto begged Gaara, but the red-head didn't want to listen to his pleas. The vibration in his hole felt so good, but he didn't want to admit it. It felt like he was going to have an orgasm, and he was sure that he was.

"Why? You look so close to spilling for me and I can tell you are wet. So wet." Gaara stuck his finger in Naruto's wet hole, feeling the vibrating of the egg-shaped toy. Gaara smirked at Naruto as he felt the wetness of Naruto's hole. "Moan slut. Maybe i'll be easier with you." Naruto couldn't stop the moan that let loose from his mouth. The red-head laughed in Naruto's ear, then reached down and turned up the dial and waited for the cry of pleasure that would surely escape Naruto's mouth. Indeed as soon as the dial was turned up, Naruto began to scream loudly. Gaara pulled his finger out and sucked on it, enjoying Naruto's shocked face. "Mmm...wonderful. You taste so sweet."

"Please!" Naruto shouted.

"Please what?" Gaara questioned. "Please give it to me? Is that what you want my slut?"

"Yes! Please!"

The red-head dipped his head and whispered, "That's more like it slut." He grabbed hold of the toy and yanked it out then turned off the toy. Gaara pushed two fingers in Naruto's wet hole and smiled deviously as he felt the wet hole. "Sooo nice." He withdrew his fingers and licked them. Gaara's cock was hard and ready to put in the wet hole. He suddenly pushed in, grabbing hold of Naruto's hips and began to pump into the wet hole at an amazing speed. It felt so wonderful to have Naruto beneath him, crying and moaning like the slut he was. Obviously, his brother wasn't putting Naruto through enough torture, which was odd because his brother was the head torturer. Gaara bent down and bit Naruto's neck, earning a cry of pain. His hips drove into Naruto's as he felt the edge of his orgasm come on, aided by the tightening of the blonde's own hole. He spilled into the wet hole, as Naruto cried out and shook from his own orgasm. Gaara collapsed over Naruto's body, not bothering to pull out until he heard Naruto begged him to.

xxxx

It wasn't fair, Kami had chosen to curse him with his looks...he must have. Naruto heard Gaara's words in his ear, "I'll be fucking you until he comes back. Tonight you'll beg for me like the little bitch you are. I'm not my brother and I will make you mine."

That was the last thing he had heard Gaara say. He had left and Naruto couldn't help but wish he had his master. He could only wish to himself that his master would be back soon.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy with school and finals. I have been trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I really wanted to show Gaara's side in this chapter. How evil he can be with Naruto. Don't worry, Kankuro comes back next chapter and Temari comes in. I do hope you enjoy. I will update soon.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Days passed and Kankuro made it home. He knew he was going to expect something bad. He only hoped that Naruto would be fine. He loved his slave, but he had his job to attend to. When he had returned, he had brought 21 new slaves, enough for his demanding brother. Now he would have to attend to his slave. Naruto deserved a long massage followed by some nice sex.

xxxx

When Kankuro arrived at his room, he found his slave clenching a pillow tightly to his body as he shivered. "Naruto baby...i'm back."

Naruto rose slightly, flashing a look of pain, but happiness. "Master."

Kankuro's eyes narrowed at Naruto's body, at the bruises that littered his body. Especially the bluish ones that surrounded his sensitive nipples. "He disregarded me. That sick bastard...i'm going to fuck his ass and see how he likes it!"

Naruto was shocked at his master's behavior. He crawled to the end of the bed and begged, "Please, don't. I need you. Master..."

Kankuro calmed down slightly, "I'm getting my sister...after I pay attention to you sweetheart." Naruto looked at him with hope in his eyes, watching as the older man pushed him on his back slowly, trying to avoid the bruises that he had gathered. "Tell me what he did."

Naruto blushed at this. Everything Gaara had done to him made Naruto blush in thought of what he did and how he acted. "I...he..."

The older sucked softly on a sore spot on Naruto's neck, then softly replied, "Forget it sweetheart." He reached for a small tub of massage oil and unopened it. He dipped his fingers in and rubbed it over his palms. "It's never going to happen again. I promise. You're too special to me."

Naruto blushed again. "Thank you master." He watched as the older man started to rub his hands over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto moaned as he felt the expert hands rub the soreness away from his body. He whimpered, wishing that this was being done under different circumstances.

"I want to make you feel better. I wish I could have taken you away from this with me." Kankuro murmured softly in his ear. He gently kissed softly down Naruto's neck while rubbing over Naruto's sore nipples. Naruto let out a soft squeal, letting his master know more than he wanted. Kankuro looked at Naruto with concern. "What happened?"

Naruto turned his head to the side and breathed hard, wondering if he should tell his master everything. "It's hard...I don't want to remember him...his touch. It hurts thinking about it."

Kankuro leaned and kissed the soft lips firmly, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around his master as he closed his eyes and thanked Kami his master was home and between his legs. His master pulled back, leaving them air. "You're the first slave i've ever had Naruto. I'm bringing my sister here and then I am moving out with you."

The slave's eyes widened in shock, "Seriously?"

"Yes. Right now, i'm going to take care of that. I'll be back Naruto." He pushed himself up then walked out and locked the door behind him.

xxxx

Kankuro opened the door up to his brother's office and slammed it behind him. Gaara looked up from his work and glared at Kankuro. "How dare you...how dare you take my slave and hurt him while I was gone! Since you have no idea on how to keep your hands to yourself i'm calling our sister. She will keep you under control."

"You can't." Gaara replied.

"I can and will. Naruto belongs to me and I won't let you hurt him. Now I am going back to him. Temari will be here within three days, until then stay away from me and my slave." Kankuro warned.

He started to leave the office, but heard his brother say, "Really? I guess you don't want to see the pictures I took of him huh?"

Kankuro turned to glare at his brother. "You did what?"

"He was so pretty while I had him tied up." Gaara replied, a smirk graced his mouth.

"Oh shut up asshole."

"It's true. You have no idea how beautiful he was screaming for me."

Kankuro growled then replied, "Shut up and leave my slave alone." He then left his brother with a slam of the office door. 'Asshole,' he thought to himself.

xxxx

The older man returned after walking for a while. He had already sent messages to his sister before he left. When he entered the room he found Naruto laying on fresh bed sheets and sleeping soundly without him. Kankuro crawled over Naruto after taking off his clothes then gently kissed his slave on the cheek then spooned up against him. Naruto cradled himself against his master's body as he woke up and murmured softly in his master's ear, "I missed you."

"My brother is out of hand Naruto. I apologize for his behavior."

"I just want to make you happy." Naruto told his master as he looked at his master.

"Don't worry love. I've decided to move away from this place. I'm bringing you with me." Kankuro explained.

"Where will we move?"

"Don't know yet. I'll probably move towards Suna for a while." He replied, kissing Naruto's lips softly. "I'll be looking forward to being alone with you."

The blonde smiled at his master. "I will too."

Kankuro smiled back, "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to fuck me, master."

"I believe I was." Kankuro smirked then rolled over Naruto and pushed his body between Naruto's legs. Naruto instantly wrapped his legs around his master's waist, expecting his master to immediately take him. "You want me don't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Naruto asked.

"You're wrapped around me tighter than a pair of hose. Not like i've tried them." He replied with a laugh.

The younger man laughed with his master. "That's because i've missed you so much. I've needed you and you haven't been around."

Kankuro smiled. "I'm happy that you missed me. You have no idea how much I missed you Naruto. Now i'll give you what you want baby."

Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief, "Thank you master."

The elder pushed the blonde's legs open slightly and shoved his cock into the tight hole. Kankuro gasped as he felt the tight wet heat surrounding his hard cock. He began to pump his cock into Naruto's body as he watched his slave throw his head back into the pillows and screamed loudly as pleasure throughout his body. "Kami, you're so beautiful..." Kankuro panted. His cock thrusting into his slave's body until he felt the familiar building of pleasure making his hips thrust forward rapidly. Naruto could feel his master's cum spill into his body as he came due to the pleasure his master had given him.

Kankuro fell on Naruto feeling sated. It felt so good to have his slave under him again. "Thank you master." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome."

xxxx

Two Days Later

Temari had finally arrived and she was mad as hell. She was the current Kage of Suna and she had better things to do than to settle arguments between her brothers. She knew though that she would settle things once and for all. She finally gathered her brothers in Gaara's office and heard what was going on. "So, what is going on? Why did you call me here?"

"He can't keep to himself." Kankuro replied.

"You called me over a slave."

"I told him he was being stupid." Gaara added.

"Shut up!" Kankuro shouted.

"Both of you shut up!" Temari yelled over them. "Now I want to meet this slave and know why Gaara can't keep his hands to himself."

"I'll go get my slave. I'll be right back." Kankuro said then left quickly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. It's Kankuro who is acting like an idiot." Gaara replied.

Finally, Kankuro returned with Naruto, and Temari understood why Kankuro was so upset over Gaara raping his slave. The slave that was with him was dressed in a pure orange kimono with a dark blue obi belt. His face was painted white with pink cheeks and orange and blue eyebrows. His hair was blonde and unruly. He was a beautiful slave. "So this is your slave."

"Yes. This is the only slave that I have." Kankuro replied. "I bought him fair and square."

"You two are acting like babies over one slave."

"He belongs to me. I bought him and he is mine." Kankuro growled.

"I get it Kankuro. You don't have to pound it into me." Temari told her angry brother. "Look you two are acting like a bunch of children and I am not going to deal with this. Gaara, you are not to touch Kankuro's slave unless Kankuro says you can."

"What? I'm boss. I can do whatever the fuck I want to." Gaara responded with a nasty grin.

"How many slaves do you have?"

"Oh about 25. Why?"

"You have enough to keep you happy Gaara. Leave Kankuro's slave alone." Temari ordered her youngest brother.

"It's alright Temari. I'm moving away and quitting my job." Kankuro suddenly interrupted.

Temari and Gaara gasped in unison. "What? You can't leave! You're my hunter!"

"Fuck you! I don't belong to you Gaara."

"Enough!" Temari yelled. "I've heard enough. Get your slave out, we need to talk privately."

Kankuro gently took Naruto out of the room then came back in. "What is it Temari?"

"I have a suggestion before you leave, one that will make both of you happy...well sort of." She answered.

"Go on."

"Pleasure your slave openly in front of the highest paying of the members."

"No fucking way. Naruto doesn't deserve that." Kankuro snarled.

"It will be in front of a two-way mirror. Naruto won't know he is being watched." She tried to explain to him.

"I don't give a fuck, he doesn't deserve that Temari."

"If you want freedom, then give one last gift to them."

Kankuro sighed suddenly. "Fine, but this is the last time that anyone sees his body besides me...and I expect a lot of money for this."

Temari nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Fine," He looked at Gaara, who was smirking, then left to take Naruto to his bedroom.

xxxx

When Kankuro and Naruto arrived at Kankuro's bedroom, he sat Naruto down and began to tell Naruto what they were going to have to do. "Baby," he used his fingers to tip Naruto's chin up to look at his eyes, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything master." Naruto answered.

"Before we leave...I need you to have sex for some men."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Master?"

"I'll be with you. You'll be having sex with me. They will be behind a mirror, but this is the last thing you will have to do here Naruto."

The younger man nodded, "Yes. I'll do it."

Kankuro smiled then leaned down and kissed his slave. "I appreciate it Naruto. Now let's lay down for a while.

Naruto nodded, "Yes master."

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I have been real busy with school learning a lot about medical stuff. Anyway, I hope you like. Temari finally came in! Please review. I know there are people out there who like it!


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Temari sat in a chair across from Gaara. "Now listen Gaara, after Kankuro does this you will not touch Naruto. Do you understand little brother?"

Gaara grunted, "Fine. Besides they're going away."

"I understand you have pictures of him."

Now the red-head smirked. "Part of my collection."

"Yeah well, they better stay personal."

"Is that a threat sister?"

Temari smiled, "Oh it's more than a threat. I know what you would do. You'd blackmail both of them."

"Oh you know me better than that sister."

"Yes I do. Now after you will stay away from Naruto."

Gaara frowned, "Fine. I've had enough of him anyway."

xxxx

It was later when Gaara approached Naruto with a vial of aphrodisiac. Naruto had been separated from Kankuro and Gaara wanted to give Naruto one last threat. After all, Temari had said 'after.' He had stalked the blonde and realized that the boy in front of him was slowing down. The blonde started to turn around when Gaara pinned him to the wall. "Hello little slave."

Naruto gulped audibly. "You're not supposed to be near me."

"I'll do what the hell I want. Now to the business at hand." He pulled out a vial of aphrodisiac potion. It was the strongest in the market. "You're going to take this before your performance tonight."

"What is it?"

"Aphrodisiac. Believe me, you'll need it." Gaara responded with a smirk.

"Fine." Naruto responded then grasped the vial, but not before the older man leaned against him and sucked hard on his neck. He pushed against Gaara, not wanting to feel his lips. "I'm going to get ready." He slipped away, not noticing Gaara's glare behind him.

xxxx

Naruto was counting down. So far, he had ten minutes till he premiered in the Torture Room in front of Gaara and the other slave owners. Even though he wouldn't see them, he knew they were there. He looked at the vial that Gaara gave him and uncapped it. Naruto then downed it. He felt it pleasantly go down, but felt like he was almost betraying his master.

He then heard his master come in and ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes...as much as I can be." Naruto replied.

Kankuro half-smiled, "Just concentrate on me baby. Once this is all over, i'll make it up to you."

"I know it's not your fault. Let's just get this over with so we don't have to be here for much longer."

"My sentiments Naruto. Come."

xxxx

Naruto had never been in his master's torture room. It had so many devices and tables with straps and several other things that he didn't know about. His master attached leather straps to his wrists and tightened them. By now Naruto was feeling the effects of the potion that Gaara had given him. He seriously hated the aphrodisiac potion he had to take. His eyes caught the black curtains in front of him that would be pulled aside momentarily. "Naruto."

He looked at his master, feeling desire build up in his body. "Yes?"

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he arched upwards against Kankuro. "Please...Master, take me."

Kankuro watched as the curtains in front of the mirror pulled apart. Naruto could feel his body surge upwards to Kankuro, begging for his master to touch his body and make the heat that was curling in his stomach to go away. Kankuro turned back to his slave and began to kiss the firm lips.

Naruto arched, moaning as he felt his master touch his chest, trailing a line of fire while pulling back and letting him breathe. The blonde arched again, pulling on his chains. The effects of the potion were becoming more prominent. He didn't know how he would be able to handle the feelings coursing through his body. "Master, please, I don't know how long I can take it. Please I need to cum!"

xxxx

Behind the glass Gaara watched with a pleasant smile on his face. Naruto was feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac and he could tell it. He wanted to laugh at his reactions. Obviously, his brother had never tried an aphrodisiac on the blonde. Heh, he would have a lot of pleasure in seeing the blonde suffer. In the meantime, he would watch.

xxxx

By now Naruto had had three orgasms. The first one was from his master touching him and pumping his cock in his hand. It came quick. The next one came after his master began sucking on his nipple. It didn't take long for him have his orgasm. The third one happened when his master pushed a thin, rod into the hole of his penis. Every touch made his body jump and his body arch towards his master.

Now, Naruto felt his master pull at his nipples, making him moan in pleasure. "Master...please! You...are...torturing me!"

Kankuro leaned over and whispered, "That's the point sweetheart." He smirked at his beautiful slave as he laid over him. "Kami your beautiful."

Naruto arched as he begged for the next orgasm he needed. He slid his hips up and down Kankuro's pelvis and begged through moans and slight shouts for him to bring his orgasm to the end. Kami, why did he drink that potion! Why didn't he just tell his master? He felt cum splash into his master's mouth and he blanked out, darkness overtook him.

xxxx

Lee sat on his master's lap, the rest of the men had been ushered out. He hated watching others...especially Naruto. Naruto was beautiful and he felt like a pervert watching him. Gaara was kissing his neck and playing with his stomach. Most of the time, his lord made him horny, but he didn't feel horny at all watching Naruto and Lord Kankuro. It made him feel terrible. His master must of noticed and spoke, "What's the matter with you Lee?"

"I just don't enjoy this master." Lee replied.

Gaara bit his ear harshly making him cry out in pain, "Start enjoying it Lee."

Lee felt him, rubbing up and down his stomach and chest. He didn't want to enjoy this. He hated watching his friend doing the things he was doing. "Please don't make me do this." He whispered in a low voice.

His master grabbed his chest and said, "You'll do what I damn well want slut...or do you want a torture session?"

Lee paled visibly, "No master."

"Then do as I say slut...or else." Gaara warned.

xxxx

It had been two hours after the presentation and Naruto was still feeling the effects of the potion. Kankuro looked at him, spread out on the bed and aching for his master's touch. Naruto was whining for his touch. "Please! Oh please Master! You're killing me!"

"No Naruto, i'm not killing you. However, I want to know who gave you the potion."

"What? How did you know?"

"You have been having several orgasms without me touching you. I can only think of the aphrodisiac potion. It comes in different strengths and with the way your acting, I say you have been giving the strongest. Who gave it to you?"

"Gaara." Naruto replied, not wasting a word.

"Did he force you?"

"Yes Master."

"I need to see someone."

Naruto whined pitifully, "But Master! I...I...I need you!"

Kankuro smirked. "I know you do, but you're going to wait." He tied up his slave suddenly then watched as Naruto begged painfully for pleasure. "I know you need me, but I will be back soon sweetheart." He left the room hearing Naruto cry out and shout about how unfair he was.

xxxx

Kankuro bust through Gaara office and glared at him. "I want all your guards out now."

He signalled for his guards to leave them. "What do you want?" He stood up and looked at his brother. Temari was in the room and looked at the two. Kankuro pinned Gaara to the wall, it was one big movement that caught Gaara unawares.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted.

"I am going to make him pay for everything that he had done against my slave and me. He deserves it." He growled.

"No!" Temari grabbed at Kankuro's arm.

He thrust her back. "Leave us...Now!"

"No." She resolved.

"Fine. You can watch me."

"I did it." Gaara admitted, trying to get out of his punishment.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to punish you."

Gaara grabbed his arms, "What do want?"

"The antidote. You gave him the strongest, didn't you?"

"Yes. I don't know why I go easy on you. Give me the antidote." He let Gaara down and watched as his brother pulled open his desk drawer and gave him the antidote. "I'll deal with you later." He then left to take care of his slave.

xxxx

Naruto was rubbing up against the covers, begging for any contact against his sensitive cock. Finally, his master entered and her cheered, thanking Kami that his master was here. He felt his master open his mouth and pour liquid in it. He swallowed eagerly, then heard him say, "After I take you, the effects should be done."

"Yes!" Naruto screamed.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He then pushed off his pants and shrugged out of his shirt. Naruto was already naked. The older man eyed the blonde. His legs spread, begging for his master to take him now. Kankuro kneeled between his slave's legs, picking them up, and pinning them to his waist. He didn't need to keep them there. Naruto wrapped his legs so tight around his waist so that he felt like a pair of legs wrapped in hose, not that he had ever felt that before. Kami, it felt good. Now he pressed his cock into the hole of Naruto's body and began to rhythmatically pushing hard. By now, Naruto was screaming hard as he felt Kankuro pound his flesh. He howled, screamed, and yelled for more of what Kankuro was giving him. His fingers clawed his master's flesh. He screamed as he felt Kankuro push the right spot and cum spilled on his stomach and his master's hand.

Finally, Naruto was sated and he laid in the bed sleeping and needing it. Kankuro collapsed over him and smiled as he looked at the blonde. He had been through a lot, but he was an amazing beauty and he wanted more of him.

**A/N:** Please don't kill me. I have been extremely busy with my schooling. I am also looking for a job, so I am busy. But I needed to update. Forgive me! Please update though!


End file.
